


Mistletoe

by LilacChocolate



Series: Rin & Nitori [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Rin begrudgingly attends Haruka's Christmas Party with Aiichiro.





	Mistletoe

Rin groaned as he stepped into Haruka’s house. There were decorations absolutely _everywhere_. He’d been to Haruka’s house at Christmas before, and the house was practically barren apart from the tiny artificial tree Makoto made Haruka put on the kotatsu. Quite obviously, Nagisa had decorated.

‘I’m leaving,’ the redhead said, turning around in the genkan.

‘Rin-senpai,’ Aiichiro said from beside him with a tiny giggle.

The older boy looked away from his cute kōhai, hiding his blush. He’d been putting up with Aiichiro’s sweet voice and pretty face for four months now, and Rin wasn’t sure how much longer he could last before he pushed Aiichiro against a wall and kissed him senseless.

‘Come on,’ his kōhai continued, toeing off his trainers. ‘This will be fun.’

Rin glared down at his feet and took his boots off. ‘Fine. But I’m only staying for half an hour.’

‘Of course, Rin-senpai,’ Aiichiro said with a beaming smile before wandering off into the house.

An hour later, half an hour more than Rin wanted to stay, he found himself wandering around the house trying to find Aiichiro. Makoto and Haruka were cuddling on the couch in the lounge, Nagisa and Rei were nowhere to be seen, and Seijuro and Gou were sat in the back room, the swim captain’s arm around the redheaded girl’s shoulders as they chatted.

‘Oi,’ Rin said, and as soon as Seijuro and Gou saw the butterfly swimmer stood in the doorway, they shuffled apart. ‘You better not be up to any funny business in here.’

‘We’re just chatting, onii-chan,’ Gou said with a roll of her eyes. ‘Did you want something?’

‘Have you seen Ai?’

‘He’s in the kitchen,’ Seijuro said.

Rin nodded in thanks and went across the hallway, and sure enough, there was Aiichiro, leant against the sink as he sipped from a glass of water.

The grey-haired boy smiled when he saw Rin and put his glass in the sink. ‘Are you ready to go?’

Rin grumbled as he walked over to Aiichiro. ‘Yes. I have been ever since I arrived.’

Aiichiro smiled and opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a mischievous giggle from the doorway.

Both boys turned around and saw Nagisa with a blushing Rei behind him.

‘Look up,’ the blond said with another giggle.

Rin and Aiichiro did and the redhead groaned when he saw the mistletoe above them. ‘Nagisa, we’re not kissing.’

‘You have to!’ the blond said with a pout. ‘It’s bad luck if you don’t. Let’s go, Rei.’

The bluenette let himself be pulled out of the kitchen and upstairs and Rin sighed. ‘Damn, that Nagisa,’ he whispered. Don’t get him wrong; Rin wanted to kiss Aiichiro. But not like this. He wanted to confess to him with flowers and take him out for cake and buy him a teddy. He didn’t want to force a kiss on him. But at the same time, he didn’t want to have bad luck. It could jeopardise his swimming career. And whilst he knew Nagisa had no idea about luck or fate or anything like that, he didn’t want to risk it. He would have to kiss Aiichiro.

He glanced over at Aiichiro and saw that the younger boy was blushing as he looked at Rin. ‘Y-you can kiss me, s-senpai. I don’t want you to have bad luck.’

Rin bit his lip. ‘Have you ever been kissed before, Ai?’

‘N-no.’

‘Me neither.’ Rin stepped closer to Aiichiro, and slowly, as not to scare him, he reached up and caressed the smaller boy’s face, smoothing the pad of his thumb over the mole beneath his eye. ‘I’ll be gentle, I promise.’

Aiichiro smiled at Rin though his heavy blush and nerves. ‘I know you will.’

Rin returned the smile, then he leant down and touched his lips to Aiichiro’s. It was chaste: neither man barely felt it, but it still happened. Their first kisses.

Rin pulled back a little and caressed the skin under Aiichiro’s eye once more.

‘R-rin, I…’ Aiichiro closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence.

‘I like you,’ Rin said. ‘No. I think I’m in love with you, Aiichiro.’

Still with his eyes closed, Aiichiro smiled. ‘Me, too, senpai.’

Rin wrapped his arms around Aiichiro and cradled the smaller boy against this chest. ‘I wanted to confess to you properly, with flowers and chocolate and stuff.’

Aiichiro pulled out of the hug, his eyes now open, a smile on his face. ‘I don’t care about that, not as long as you love me.’

Rin caressed Aiichiro’s face again. He was so lucky to be able to call this sweet boy his. He leant in again and captured Aiichiro’s lips in his once more. They still moved slowly, but they pressed against each other harder now, both boys wanting to feel the other. They’d been waiting months for this moment.

There was a tut and an embarrassed squawk from behind them and Rin pulled out of the kiss to see Makoto and Haruka stood in the kitchen doorway.

‘Do you have to do that in my kitchen?’

Rin smirked and took Aiichiro’s hand in his. ‘Sorry, Haru. We were just going.’

Aiichiro allowed Rin to lead him out of the kitchen and down the hall, back to the front door, and the two boys separated to put their shoes back on. They stood up when they were done and Aiichiro smiled nervously at Rin.

‘Back to the dorm?’ the redhead asked.

Aiichiro just nodded, too nervous to speak, but he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Rin’s, swinging their hands back and forth between them as they made their way back to Samezuka.

**Author's Note:**

> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
